Vegetto
|Głos = Ryō Horikawa i Masako Nozawa jednocześnie |Pokrewieństwa = Son Gokū (część składowa) Vegeta (część składowa) }} efekt fuzji Gokū i Vegety za pomocą kolczyków potara. Najsilniejsza postać w mandze i serialu DBZ oraz jedna z najsilniejszych w całym uniwersum Dragon Balla. Vegetto powstał, aby zwyciężyć Majin Bū. Walczył z demonem po zaabsorbowaniu przezeń Gohana. Dał się pochłonąć Majinowi i w żołądku potwora rozdzielił się z powrotem na dwóch wojowników. Teoretycznie fuzja miała być wieczna i nierozerwalnaZapewniał o tym Rō Kaiōshin, bowiem taka jest właściwość kolczyków potara.. W Dragon Ball Super wojownicy łączą się kolejny raz do walki ze Scalonym Zamasu. Tam też okazuje się, że fuzja jest wieczna tylko dla bogów, śmiertelnicy mogą być połączeni tylko przez godzinęPoinformował o tym Gowasu, tuż przed tym, jak wojownicy połączyli się do walki ze Scalonym Zamasu., jednak Vegetto istniał tam tylko przez kilka minut, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że zużył całą energię w walce, co spowodowało przedwczesny rozpad fuzji. Do czasu pojawienia się tej postaci w DBS wśród fanów najpopularniejsze było stwierdzenie, że rozpad fuzji w DBZ spowodowały niezwykłe warunki w ciele Majin Bū. Wygląd zewnętrzny Poza charakterystyczną fryzurą Vegety, Vegetto odziedziczył urodę po Gokū. Jest tego samego wzrostu i ma te same rysy twarzy z drobnymi szczegółami wskazującymi na wkład Vegety w powstanie tej postaci (jak chociażby gęstsze brwi). Strój to połączenie ubiorów obu mężczyzn. Pod spodem Vegetto ma założony pomarańczowe dōgi Gokū, natomiast wierzch to niebieski kombinezon Vegety, oprócz tego Vegetto nosi rękawice i buty Księcia Saiyan. Charakter Vegetto odziedziczył lwią część charakteru po Vegecie. Jest zuchwały, pewny siebie, pyszałkowaty. Traktuje swojego przeciwnika w lekceważący sposób. Walkę z Bū postrzega jako dobrą zabawę i możliwość zaprezentowania swojej przewagi. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojej „książęcej połówki”, Vegetto nie jest lekkomyślny. Ciągłe, chłodne analizowanie posunięć przeciwnika i wyznaczanie granicy, do jakiej może się posunąć w „zabawie”, to cechy, które dołożył od siebie Gokū. Dragon Ball Z Vegetto jest efektem połączenia Gokū i Vegety poprzez użycie kolczyków potara. Staje do walki z Bū. Początkowo, bezsprzecznie przechylał szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Nie tylko wymierzał różowemu demonowi masę potężnych ciosów oraz kopnięć, ale również - dzięki połączeniu dwóch znakomitych wojowników - nie musiał nawet przemieniać się w Super Saiyanina, by doskonale bawić się podczas walki. Mógł zrobić to oczywiście znacznie wcześniej, ale to co dodał Vegeta do tego potężnego indywiduum, to charakterystyczna chęć zabawy z oponentem, dopóki posiada się zauważalną przewagę. Rzecz jasna, takie zachowanie bardzo denerwowało Bū - przeciwnik po prostu ignorował jego niezwykłą moc. Pod wpływem złości, potwór stał się na tyle groźny, że Vegetto został zmuszony do przejścia na stadium SSJ. thumb|193px|Vegetto SSJ Podczas tej walki, obydwaj wojownicy zademonstrowali doskonałe i niewiarygodne umiejętności walki. Używając techniki ki no tsurugi, połączenie Saiyan przecięło demona na dwie części. Wtedy wpadł on na pomysł „wejścia” w postać fuzyjną. Masa mięśniowa Vegetto powiększyła się niewyobrażalnie - aby pozbyć się rywala, który postanowił się skryć w jego ciele, najpierw zwiększył poziom swojej mocy, zaś później wycelował we własne kończyny. Wtedy demon zdecydował się opuścić jego wnętrze. Po tym zagraniu, Bū otrzymał wyjątkową lekcję walki w zwarciu i został dobity uderzeniem z łokcia. Zniszczył również duchy Kamikadze, które Bū stworzył dzięki wchłonięciu Gotenksa. thumb|left|Vegetto atakuje Bū Saiyanin prowadził, dopóki gumowy potworek nie wpadł na kolejny, jakże błyskotliwy pomysł - zamienił swojego oponenta w cukierek. Nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że czekoladowa kuleczka okaże się jeszcze gorszym przeciwnikiem od zuchwałego połączenia dwóch potężnych wojowników. Majin rezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Ostatecznie - lecz z wielkimi trudnościami - wchłania Vegetto, przygotowując uprzednio zasadzkę. Mimo to, postać fuzyjna jeszcze przez chwilę rezyduje w ciele Bū. Po wyłączeniu bariery ochronnej, którą otoczył swoje ciało podczas wchłaniania, następuje rozdzielenie rzekomo trwałej fuzji Gokū i Vegety - to koniec najpotężniejszego indywiduum we wszechświecie. Dragon Ball Super Gokū i Vegeta ponownie się scalają w celu pokonania Scalonego Zamasu. Vegetto natychmiast zamienia się w Super Saiyanina Blue w celu zwalczenia niezniszczalnego Boga i zatrzymania go raz na zawsze. Niestety fuzja nie przetrwała jednej godziny, w wyniku wyczerpania mocy, która miała ją podtrzymywać. Formy Normalny Vegetto Bazowa postać przyjęta tuż po zwieńczeniu scalenia. Jego ubranie jest wyraźną mieszanką strojów obydwu wojowników. Niewyobrażalny skok mocy był od razu wyczuwalny. Początkowo prowadził w starciu z Bū, lecz ostatecznie kiedy przeciwnik stał się zbyt niebezpieczny - przybrał kolejną postać, charakterystyczną dla Saiyan. Tą formę przybiera też po scaleniu w Dragon Ball Super. Super Vegetto Vegetto w formie Super Saiyanina. Zyskał złotą, pełną wyładowań ki aurę, jego sterczące włosy zmieniły kolor na złoty, tęczówki i źrenice przybrały barwę seledynową. Wojownik wyzwolił znacznie większą siłę niż w swoim bazowym stadium. Doskonale radził sobie z Bū, dając mu naprawdę poważną lekcję pokory. Super Vegetto-Bū thumb|left|Super Vegetto - Bū Jest to co prawda chwilowa forma, nie wchodząca w skład tych, których Vegetto mógłby używać, lecz warto o niej wspomnieć. Po tym, gdy Majin Bū przeniknął do wnętrza Vegetto, jego ciało stało się znacznie bardziej muskularne, masa mięśniowa wzrosła przynajmniej czterokrotnie. Saiyanin szybko pozbył się niechcianego gościa, poprzez zwiększenie swojego poziomu mocy i uderzanie we własne kończyny. Vegetto-cukierek Veegetto zamieniony w cukierek (1).jpg|Vegetto zamieniony w cukierek (1) Veegetto zamieniony w cukierek (2).png|Vegetto zamieniony w cukierek (1) Vegetto Blue Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w serii Dragon Ball Super. Dzięki Gokū i Vegecie, którzy opanowali poziom Super Saiyanin Blue, Vegetto również kontroluje tę formę. W tym stanie walczy z nieśmiertelnym Scalonym Zamasu. Walczył bardzo dobrze, miał przewagę nad Shinjaninem i być może gdyby nie rozłączenie, pokonałby przeciwnika, jednak tuż przed zadaniem ostatniego ciosu, fuzja – prawdopodobnie z powodu wyczerpania mocy – rozpadła się. Vegetto Blue.png Super Saiyan Blue Vegeto.png Vegetto SSJB, 01 (DBS, odcinek 066).jpg Vegetto SSJB, 02 (DBS, odcinek 066).jpg Załamany Vegetto.jpg|Reakcja na płaczącego Zamasu Techniki stworzone przez Vegetto *Ki no tsurugi - promień energii wystrzeliwanej z dłoni w formie ostrza. Służy do przebijania przeciwnika bądź po prostu wymierzenia mu cięcia. Podczas walki ze zwykłym przeciwnikiem atak ten zapewne byłby śmiertelny, w przypadku Bū technika posłużyła jednak jedynie do poniżenia demona przez Vegetto. Używa ponownie tego ataku w walce ze Scalonym Zamasu, gdzie powstrzymuje w ten sposób wroga przed zadaniem ciosu. *Final Kamehame-Ha - efekt połączenia Kamehame-Ha i Final Flasha. Szybka, a zarazem niewiarygodnie potężna technika. Promień fali uderzeniowej ma żółty kolor, jednak w formie SSJ Blue promień stał się niebieski i otaczała go żółta aura. Ciekawostki * Ubranie Vegetto w Dragon Ball Z było połączeniem ówczesnych ubrań Gokū i Vegety. W Dragon Ball Super ma on identyczne ubranie, pomimo, że Vegeta nosi inne ubranie niż w czasie walki z Bū. * Imię Vegetto pochodzi z połączenia imion Vege'ta i Kakaro'tto. * Vegetto nazywa Gokū "Kakarotto" jak Vegeta. Może to świadczyć o dominacji Księcia Sayian w tej fuzji. * Vegetto w przeciwieństwie do innych fuzji dokonanych za pomocą Kolczyków Potara nie ma jednego głosu. Kiedy przemawia słychać jednocześnie głos Gokū i Vegety. Możliwe, że to przez silny indywidualizm obu Saiyan. * Rō Kaiōshin zapewniał, że fuzja ma być na zawsze, jednak rozpadła się, kiedy wojownik dostał się do ciała Bū. Wśród fanów najpopularniejsza była teoria, że to warunki w ciele demona spowodowały rozpad fuzji. W Dragon Ball Super jest jednak wyjaśnione, że tylko bogowie nie mają limitu - śmiertelnicy mogą być połączeni przez maksymalnie godzinę. Możliwe, że Kaiōshini dowiedzieli się o tej wadzie po tym, jak Rō Kaiōshin został zamknięty, stąd też o niej nie wiedział. * Pomimo, że fuzja miała trwać godzinę, to jednak w walce ze Scalonym Zamasu trwała ona znacznie krócej. Stało się to z powodu wyczerpania mocy, która ją podtrzymuje, co stwierdził Gowasu. * Teoretycznie Vegetto jest półżywy w walce z Bū, gdyż jest fuzją żywego Gokū i martwego Vegety. Nie posiada jednak aureoli. * Rō Kaiōshin twierdził, że po fuzji nie będzie potrzeby zmiany w Super Saiyana by pokonać Bū. W mandze jednak wojownik od razu po fuzji dokonał transformacji. Różnica wystąpiła w anime - tam Vegetto walczył z Bū w formie bazowej i radził sobie bardzo dobrze, a nawet zdawał się przewyższać Bū. * W Drugim odcinku Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Vegetto odblokowuje Super Saiyanin Blue Kaiō-ken. Galeria Vegetto garda (DB Heroes).jpg|Garda Vegetto - scenka promocyjna z Dragon Ball Heroes Vegetto (DB Heroes).jpg|DBH Vegetto.jpg Vegetto DBZ.png Vegetto vs Bu.jpg|Vegetto vs Bu Vegetto DBZ Kai.png Uroczy Vegetto.png Super Vegetto.png Vegetto (2).png|Vegetto SSJ w walce z Majin Bū Vegetto DBS.png|Vegetto w DBS Vegetto w formie podstawowej, fanart uż. DBCProject, DeviantArt.jpg|Fanowska interpretacja Vegetto przechodzącego w formę SSJ z profilu użytkownika DBCProject z portalu DeviantArt Przypisy pt-br:Vegetto es:Vegetto nl:Vegito ca:Vegeku en:Vegito fr:Vegeto de:Vegetto it:Vegeth Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fuzje Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Dziadkowie Kategoria:Pradziadkowie Kategoria:Prapradziadkowie Kategoria:Saiyanie Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata